Scavenger Hunt
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Evie's hectic life only leaves room for one predictable day of the week. When something causes that to change, will she go with the flow or will she continue to follow her schedule?


**Hi, everyone! I know that I have other stories I should be working on, but I have been thinking about this idea for a little bit. This will only be a threeshot. I hope you enjoy!**

Every Thursday Evie finds herself in the small coffee shop on East Street in the table by the right window reading the latest find from the bookstore. She ordered the same hot raspberry green tea with the floral undertones that the café named Happy Tea with two sugar packets. It was the only thing consistent in her life and by the time Thursday rolls around, she needed stability.

Today was no different. Evie waited in the line to order with her empty reusable cup in one hand and her book in the other. She looked over at the quote of the day and smiled. "_You don't always need a plan. Sometimes you just need to breathe, trust, let go, and see what happens." _ She never truly let go of a plan. Every day of her life was hectic, but at least it was always mapped out to the minute. She strived the most on a strict schedule.

"Good morning, Evie!" Her favorite barista, Jane, called out. Jane was the only one at the café who knew her order, it didn't hurt that Jane was the only that waited on her. "Happy tea?" Jane knew the answer to the question but she still wanted to be polite.

"Jane, do you even have to ask?" Evie laughed. She handed over her cup and paid for her beverage. "How has your morning been?" She asked once she put her change back in her wallet.

"It was just the usual Thursday morning crowd." Jane always answered with the same response and Evie loved it. It was what made her mornings predictable.

"Jane, you are a blessing." Evie said as thanks for her tea. She had coffee every morning of the week except this one. It was a nice slow down before the last day of her week. "Any plans for this weekend?" She noticed that there was no one waiting behind her, so she could talk to Jane without worrying about an interruption.

"Just the usual," Jane shrugged. "Carlos and I are going to have a quiet evening in, I think."

"Do you ever go out?" Evie laughed. Sometimes she wanted to live Jane's life for a week to escape her own, but she knew that this life was the only one she dreamed of. She had her fashion empire she built from the ground up and she had her best friend from before she could talk.

"I'm not the head of my own industry. I don't have to make appearances anywhere. All I need is Carlos and my cat and the television with my favorite shows to make my night." Jane didn't mean any harm by her words, but they struck Evie. She needed some alone time, too, she just had things to make her company work better.

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that." Jane quickly backtracked when she saw Evie's smile fall from her face. She loved to hear the stories behind Evie's life and sometimes it would be nice to live a day in the life, but she was a shy girl. "I just meant…"She tried to make the last thing she said better, but she couldn't think of a way.

"It's fine, I'm actually going to head over and start this book. I'll see you before I leave," Evie brushed off Jane's apology. She hated herself for not keeping her face schooled. Her best friend, Mal, was the only one who knew about Evie's struggles. She knew when Evie was overwhelmed.

Evie walked over to her usual table and smiled as the sun beat down on her back. She loved the warmth that summer brought. She stared out the window over her shoulder and smiled at the people walking down the street. When she started her empire, she had to move to the city to run everything from the front line. She hated every second of the city. She wasn't made for the bustling street at all times of the day and the horns and traffic turned her day into a nightmare. Sure, she still had to go back often, but commuting on the weekends was better than living there.

Evie had just finished chapter three when her table shook slightly, breaking her focus. She scowled into the book before looking up to see what the cause of the ruckus was. She saw a few people walking out the door but other than that, the shop was still. She scrunched her eyebrows and went back to her book. Her eyes tried to focus on the words, but they were being pulled to the right of the table where a little purple envelope had lain. "What?" She after putting her bookmark in her spot, she closed the book and placed it on the table in front of her. She picked up the envelope and read the one word scribbled on the front. _Beautiful. _Evie wasn't one to take a compliment. Her mother taught her to bask in the compliments of strangers, but that always made her feel uncomfortable.

"What do you have there?" Jane walked over to Evie when she saw the book out of Evie's hands. Evie wasn't one to put down the book she was reading for anything.

"I don't know. Did you see who left it here?" Evie held the purple envelope up to Jane to inspect.

"I wasn't watching, I'm sorry," Jane looked down in shame.

"It's okay, Jane, I was just curious." Evie smiled politely at Jane. She put the envelope down and turned her focus back to Jane. "Why don't you go out with me this weekend?" She offered every week, but Jane normally turned her down.

"What are you doing?" Jane was curious. She still felt bad about what she had said to Evie earlier and she thought maybe living a day in her life would help her understand the right things to say.

"Mal and I are heading to a new museum to see her art work and then the party after the reveal." Evie was slightly surprised Jane had asked. Normally the conversation ended with Jane adamantly refusing and offering to get her more tea.

"Mal?" Jane squeaked. She didn't necessarily not like Mal, but she did find her intimating.

"Yeah, she's really the best once you get passed her defenses," Evie knew that Mal was rough around the edges. She blamed it on her upbringing. "Come on, it will be fun. How often do you get to take a private jet to the city for the weekend?"

"Okay," Jane nodded to herself. "Are you going to open that?" She tried to change the subject. She knew that knowing all the details would just make her want to back out.

"No, I don't think so. It must be a mistake. Someone most likely dropped it by accident. I don't want to intrude on someone's privacy." Evie had made up her mind. Other than Jane and Mal, Evie didn't talk to anyone unless the business was involved.

"Oh, come on, live a little. You never know a letter like this could lead to." Jane winked at Evie. She had watched Evie for nearly six months come into the café alone and never mention anyone special. She knew that work kept Evie busy, but she always thought that Evie deserved someone special.

"It's probably nothing." Evie flipped the envelope on the table. Truth be told, she was curious about what was inside, but she knew it was just her being nosy. She had seen movies where someone finds a letter or photograph and it leads to a journey and a romance.

"I get break in twenty, when I come back, we can open it together." Jane decided for Evie. If she was going to break out of her comfort zone, then Evie could too.

"Okay," Evie couldn't think of a reason not to open it. The second they found out the contents, she would be able to prove that it wasn't meant for her. She spaced out thinking about having a secret admirer. She felt herself smiling into the space when she thought about who would be waiting on the other side. She imagined a businessman working for the economics department or an accountant or a lawyer with his own firm.

"Are you finally warming up to the idea of opening up the envelope?" Jane scared Evie out of her daydream with her voice.

"Not really," Evie settled her face into a serious expression and puffed out a breath. "Ready?" She looked over to Jane and ran her finger underneath the seal.

_Let's go on an adventure, Evie. I'll meet you where the water flows with the wishes of the dreamers at noon. –D_

Jane squealed the second Evie finished reading the letter out loud. "I told you it was meant for you! You are going, aren't you?" She couldn't contain her excitement. "Evie, you need to leave now! It's almost noon now!" She looked down at her watch. "Wait, where do you need to go exactly?" She crunched her eyebrows.

"I can't go. I have no idea who this is, what if anything happened? I don't think I want to be murdered today." Evie looked at the handwriting again. She couldn't think of anyone with the first initial D.

"I'll go with you." Jane shrugged and stood up to take off her apron. "I have a short shift today; no one will miss me if I leave a few minutes early." She didn't give Evie time to object and walked back over to the register to put her apron under the counter and to clock out of the system. She grabbed a coffee and doctored it with a few sugars and creamers and walked back over to Evie.

"What if this is a trick?" Evie was still apprehensive about where this note could lead her. She didn't like not having complete control over her decisions.

"Evie, I am stepping out of my comfort zone this weekend with you. It's your turn. Now, we have fifteen minutes before it's noon and we still have to figure out where we need to meet them." Jane didn't leave any room for argument. She was determined to get Evie to follow along with this adventure.

"The fountain in the park," Evie blurted out. She reread the note while Jane gathered her things to leave. "That's where the wishes flow, right? People throw coins in there all the time." She was smart when it came to riddles. She could decipher clues easily, it was one of the reasons she wasn't easily tricked by the snakes of the industry.

"You are a genius!" Jane clapped and turned to the door. "Well, are you coming?" She looked over her shoulder when she didn't hear footsteps behind her.

"Okay," Evie finally relented. She gathered her book and her letter and walked over to Jane. She looped her arm around the other girl's. "Let's go."


End file.
